


I promised i'd come back for you

by Roisa_jtv



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Breaking Out Of Prison, Cute Kids, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roisa_jtv/pseuds/Roisa_jtv
Summary: After she breaks out of prison, she goes back to find the love of her life. But what she ends up finding may be a little more than she bargained for.





	1. I came back for you..

**Author's Note:**

> OKkkk so, this will most likely be a couple of chapters long. This chapter is fairly short
> 
> I just really want them to have a happy ending, which I know we aren't going to get in JTV so I created my own alternate ending to their love story.
> 
> Gonna try and make this about three chapters.NO PROMISES THOUGH
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies :)

As she fled through the back exit of the “heavily-guarded” prison the only thing she could think about was Luisa. She had promised her that if she ever escaped prison she would come to find her. Well, she was fulfilling that promise. She ran as fast as she could to the spot where Jerry (one her henchmen) was supposed to meet her with a car and a bag of everything she would need. It had been six years since she had last spoken to Luisa, if she turned her down she would accept it and finally go to her island and live out the rest of her days peaceful and crime free. Okay...well..the crime free part isn't what she wants to do but she promised Luisa she was done with crime. Even if Luisa said no she would still keep that promise because she loved her.

  
After twenty minutes of running nonstop, she finally spotted Jerry in the abandoned lot she was supposed to meet him in. As she approached him she heard him pull a gun on her. She spoke with authority “Jerry, it’s me get that fucking gun out of my face.” She saw the man slip the gun back into the waistband of his jeans. Then he spoke nervously, “Oh, sorry boss I couldn't see you. It’s so dark out the only thing I could see was the silhouette of a person.” She sighed and relaxed, she shook his hand and got in the car. She started the engine and pulled away, as she got closer to Luisa’s apartment the more nervous she got. Before she got to her apartment she pulled over. She got into the bag that was in the passenger seat. On top, there were several false ID’s with different pictures on them. Below the ID’s there was a burner phone, she pulled it out and slipped it in her back pocket. She was mentally preparing herself for whatever the outcome would be. She then started driving again, as she pulled into the back lot of the apartment complex she took a deep breath and murmured, “Well, here we go..”

  
She got to Luisa’s front door and almost turned back around to leave. She thought to herself, what if Luisa has moved on, what if she doesn’t want to see me after the terrible ways I have hurt her? She breathed deeply one more time and knocked on her door. “One second!!”, she heard Luisa shout from the other side of the door. As she heard the door unlock and start to open she felt her heart flutter. When the door was finally all the way open she saw Luisa do a double take of who was looking at her from the other side of her front door. “Luisa….”, she whispered this and she saw tears coming from her lovers' eyes. Luisa opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead of talking she just closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. As she realized what was happening, she kissed Luisa back just as intensely. As she was about to step into the apartment and push Luisa up against a wall to continue what Luisa had started, they were interrupted by two high-pitched voices, “Mommy, where are you?!”. Then came the second small voice, “Rosie took my toy momma!!”. After she heard the second voice she broke the kiss, she stepped back and just looked at Luisa confusedly.

  
She caught a glimpse of a tan, brown-haired little girl running towards Luisa. The little girl wrapped her arms around Luisa’s legs, and Luisa picked her up. Then it suddenly occurred to Rose that the little girl has to be Luisa’s daughter. The little girl was a carbon copy of Luisa just shorter. Luisa said, “Umm, Rose we should talk…”. Rose was speechless, so she just nodded her head and walked into Luisa’s apartment. Whatever she was expecting to happen when she showed up here, this was definitely not it. She followed Luisa and sat down on the couch, “Rosie go play with your brother, mommy has to talk to a grown up.” The little girl smiled at her mother and kissed her on the cheek, then went back into the room her brother was in. Rose just looked Luisa in the eye and said, “I see you have kids now..” Luisa took Roses’ hand in hers and laced their fingers together. She squeezed her hand and replied, “Yeah, twins actually. Rose, I’m sorry I never told you about them. I just thought that once you knew about Noah and Rosie, you wouldn't want me back...and losing you scared me so much-” Rose didn’t let her finish talking, she pulled Luisa into a hug and whispered in her ear, “Kids or no kids, it doesn’t matter to me. As long as I at least have you that’s enough. “

Luisa pulled back from the hug to look her in the eyes, “I love you so much Rose, I’ve missed you for the past six years. Thank you for keeping your promise of coming back.” They just looked at each other in the eye until a little boy a little taller than his sister came running towards Luisa. The little boy jumped up in Luisa’s lap and said, “Who is this mommy?” Luisa said, “Noah, this is Rose, she’s my uhmm..” She couldn’t think of what to call Rose at that moment. Explaining relationships to a six-year-old is not as easy as you would think. Rose took the opportunity to finish Luisa’s sentence, she spoke softly to Noah, “I am your mommy’s friend. I have been away for a little while, but now I’m back.” The little boy just nodded and said “Okay.”

As the little boy walked away she started talking quietly, “Listen, Luisa...I love you more than I love myself. But if the answer to this is no, then I understand. You have to do what's best for your kids..so I wanted to ask if you finally wanted to run away together, you, the kids and I.” Luisa took a moment to think about it, she quietly responded to Rose, “It will be harder now that there are two extra passengers. But, as I already said, I love you and I’ve waited for you for eight years. So yes, let’s do it.” Rose leaned in and softly kissed Luisa, her mouth opened slightly enough for Rose to deepen the kiss. Luisa pulled away panting, “I will send a letter to the kids’ school tomorrow, and let them know I’m withdrawing them. But where are we going?”

Rose put her hand on Luisa’s thigh and said, “We can go anywhere you want. We can always get the kids enrolled in online schooling so we don’t have to limit where we go to only English speaking cities.” Luisa smiled widely, “That sounds perfect.” Rose pulled Luisa closer and said, “If we are gonna go we better make it soon, I have a feeling once they know I’ve escaped they might come looking for me. The first place they will check is here, so we need to leave in the next five hours just to be safe, Then we can take my private jet wherever you wanna go.” It was finally happening, she was finally going to be able to have a life with the only woman she has ever loved and the only woman that could tame the mighty Sin-Rostro.


	2. The sky is the limit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and Insecurity are the worst things sometimes.

The time had finally come for them to leave and never look back. As she and Luisa carried bags out to the car she couldn't help but smile widely. Even though they were told multiple times that they would never get a happy ending, she always knew that they would. She would always be happy as long as she has Luisa. Once the bags were loaded into the back of the car she went inside one more time to tell Luisa it was time to go.  
When she stepped inside the apartment she saw Luisa sitting in the corner on the floor with her knees tucked up against her chest and her face buried in her hands. She heard soft cries and whimpers coming from her. She walked to Luisa and sat down next to her, she put her hand on Luisa’s leg to let her know of her presence. Luisa didn’t look up from her hands. “Lu, what's wrong?” She got no answer, “Baby. please tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know what’s wrong.”  
Luisa finally moved her hands away from her face, the look of pure sadness and hurt Rose saw in her eyes made her want to start crying too. She gently lifted her hand to Luisa’s face and tilted her chin so she could look her in the eyes. “Lu, baby, please tell me what I did to make you so upset-” she said trying to keep the emotion out of her voice but failing. The cracking in the last couple words she said caused Luisa to reach over and softly caress Rose’s cheek with her thumb. “Rose, you didn’t do anything wrong, please believe me...I just was thinking about how when you were married to-” She couldn't finish that sentence, she didn’t like thinking about her father's death or his marriage to Rose. “What I’m trying to say is that we have had to hide our relationship, and we always told each other that it was a temporary thing and that even though we loved each other there was no way for us to live a happy life together. But now we can finally have the life we deserve..together.” Luisa smiled at her and they both leaned into a hug. With arms wrapped around eachother, Rose whispered into Luisa’s ear, “I love you so much, I would do anything to make sure for the rest of your life you are happy. You mean the world to me Lu, without you in my life the world would be such a dark and depressing place. I’ll never leave you again...I promise.”   
They got off the floor together, hand in hand they walked to the kids’ room and Luisa picked up a sleeping Rosie and said, “Stay here with Noah, I’m taking her out to the car. Be right back.” And with that she walked away, leaving Rose with a sleeping little boy who she already loved as much as possible. She never thought about having kids, and she always thought she would never have time for kids or patience. So, therefore, she always said she didn’t want kids, but now seeing Noah and Rosie with Luisa was enough to change her mind. She started thinking about what would happen if she asked Luisa if she wanted to have another baby. Would Luisa not want to have any more kids, especially now since she was going to be helping Luisa raise these kids. A slight noise behind her knocked her out of her thoughts, she turned around with both fists raised in a fighting position just in case it was someone who wasn’t supposed to be there. But she quickly dropped her hands and let out a sigh of relief to see that it was just Luisa.  
Luisa was startled by Roses’ response and let out a frightened whimper. Rose said, “Babe I’m sorry for scaring you. I just am not used to you sneaking up on me just yet.” Luisa laughed and said, “It’s okay, I get it. But now it really is time to go, there is an amber alert out for you so we really need to go.” Luisa walked into the room and gently grabbed Noah and walked out of the room with Rose directly behind her.   
After they got Noah buckled in, they shut the back door to the car and Luisa leaned her back up against the car. Rose took the opportunity to pin Luisa against the car with her body. She grabbed Luisa’s hips and fused their mouths together. The small moans that were coming from Luisa were turning her on immensly, but they really did have to go. She pulled away and sweetly kissed Luisa’s forehead. “Well, let's go...Oh, by the way, have I told you how sexy you are? Because the jeans you have on are making your ass look phenomenal. If we don't get on my jet soon, I may have to take you back in that house and eat you out right now.” Luisa blushed a beautiful shade of red, “Then we better hurry to wherever your jet is because I haven't had sex in like six years and now that you are out I don't think I can wait much longer.” Rose looked at her in shock and said, “Wait a second, you haven’t had sex since I got imprisoned?” Luisa shook her head and said, “No” Rose laughed and said, “Then we definitely need to leave now, get in the car babe.” She went to the drivers' side and got in.  
As they drove to her friends' private airport she heard a soft snore next to her. She giggled at the way Luisa had her mouth slightly open while she slept. It took about an hour to get there, but once they finally got to the airport she parked the car and gently rubbed Luisa’s arm to wake her. When she opened her eyes she grabbed Roses’ hand and gently kissed the back of it. Rose said, “Hey babe, we are here. The jet is ready to go we just have to get on it. You get the kids and I’ll get the bags out of the back.” They both got out and once both kids were in the small room with a bed on the jet they closed the door and went out to the main area and sat on the couch together.  
The jet took off and Luisa had snuggled up against Rose. Rose had her back against the armrest and her legs spread out on the couch. Luisa’s back was against Roses’ front, as she was settled between her legs. Rose felt the gentle caress of Luisa's hand on her thigh, drawing light spirals and other patterns. As Luisa’s hand traveled further up her thigh she struggled not to moan. She wanted to act as if the feather-light touches were not affecting her. So she kept quiet, wanting to see how far Luisa would go. Luisa stayed in one spot for a while then suddenly put her whole hand on Roses’ center.   
Luisa gasped at the same time Rose did. Both for different reasons, Luisa because she could feel how wet Rose already was through her tight jeans, and Rose because of the slight pressure just where she wanted it sent sparks up her spine. Luisa turned around to face her lover and whispered, “Lay down.” Rose nodded and scooted down so her body was flat on the couch. Luisa stood up and slowly unbuttoned her jeans and kicked them off revealing lacey black underwear. Rose bit her lip and stared at Luisa, looking her up and down until Luisa discarded her shirt. Her bra matched her underwear and Rose felt a new wave of warm heat between her thighs.  
She hadn’t seen Luisa’s body in about six years, it had changed a bit since having children but Rose loved it now just as much as she had before, maybe even more. She stared at Luisa’s hips and curves a little longer than normal. Which caused Luisa to be afraid that Rose didn't like her body anymore, so she crossed her arms in front of her and hunkered over a bit so that rose couldn’t see her stretch marks from being pregnant. Rose got up quickly and cupped Luisa’s cheek with her hand, she lightly kissed Luisa trying to express her love for her through the kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and said, “Don’t do that to yourself, babe, you are beautiful. And I think you having those marks makes you even more beautiful, it shows that you are strong enough to give birth to two children. They are proof of how strong you are, and I love them. So don’t be afraid of showing me your body baby, you are gorgeous.” And with that last sentence, Luisa let her insecurities fade away. They made love for hours then fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time in six years on a private jet to Spain where they decided to go first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I am sorry this is like two weeks late, life got crazy.
> 
> I am not going to give a definite date from now on for when the next chapters will be up.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was an emotional rollercoaster
> 
> Plz leave a comment and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like (respectively) so I can work on becoming a better writer.


	3. I kept my Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There is a mention of rape in this chapter. It is not detailed it just says that someone got raped so..sorry if it bothers anyone.
> 
> This fic was a roller coaster of emotions, and it is my favorite I have written so far
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter Lovelies :)

When the jet landed, Rose was awake lying next to a peacefully sleeping Luisa. She gently kissed the sleeping beauties forehead and whispered, “Come on baby, wakeup we have landed.” Luisa’s eyes fluttered open, brown eyes meeting blue ones. She smiled at Rose and sat up with the sheet wrapped around her still naked body. Luisa then remembered that the kids were probably awake, “Rose, where are the kids?” Rose just smiled back at her and said, “In the cockpit with the pilots. They wanted to see how you fly a jet, so I let them sit up front with Mark and Angela.” Luisa looked concerned and confused at the same time, “Who are Mark and Angela? And are you sure we can trust them with the kids?” She said this as she started to put her jeans back on. “Yes, babe we can trust them. They are married and have four kids of their own.” Luisa let out a sigh of relief but still looked like she had questions. Rose softly said, “I'm pretty sure you are wondering how I came to know them, right?” Luisa just chuckled softly and replied, “Yes, but I’m starting to think you can read minds or some shit like that.”

Rose looked nervously at Luisa, “Well I met them about ten years ago, they asked if I would do something for them if they worked for me. I asked what they wanted me to do, and I only did it because the man I killed, did something horrible. Angela and Mark both told me that Angela’s step-father had...raped her when she was about 20 years old. That is one of the things that no matter who you are if you violate someone like that you deserve to die.” Luisa just looked at a flustered Rose and said, “It’s okay babe, it was a long time ago and I agree with you. As long as we are clear on the rule that you can’t do that anymore, everything is fine.”

Rose said, “I promised you I wouldn’t kill anymore and I am keeping that promise. I would never do that now anyway. I have Noah, Rosie, and you...I would never do that around any of you. I just felt like you should know why I did what I did to Angela’s step-father.”  
Luisa hugged Rose, burying her face in Roses’ curls. Rose just smiled and said, “I’m so blessed to have such a smart, beautiful and understanding girlfriend.” At that Luisa smiled and just looked at Rose. “What?”, Rose said gently. Luisa leaned in and whispered in Roses’ ear, “Tell me that again.” She grabbed Roses’ hand and squeezed it gently. Rose smiled at her and was about to say other things when the kids ran in. “Mommy the jet landed, where are we?” Rosie said jumping around excitedly.  
While Rosie jumped up and down carrying on, Noah stared at his mother’s hand joined with Roses. He didn’t comment on it until Rose had walked out of the jet hand in hand with Rosie. Noah walked to his mother and said, “Momma why were you and Rose holding hands?” Luisa stuttered before answering, “I..um..we-” Luisa took a deep breath and restarted her sentence, “A long time ago I met Rose. We were like best friends, and then we found out that we loved each other. So, Noah how would you feel about mommy marrying Rose and living with her?” 

Noah said, “I like Rose a lot momma. But can a girl marry a girl?” Luisa gently laughed and knelt to be eye level with her son. “Yes Noah, they can. Just like a boy can marry a boy, or like a boy can marry a girl.” Noah smiled at his mother and said, “So I could marry a boy or a girl? COOL!!!” Luisa hugged him and whispered, “Yes baby, you can marry a boy or a girl. And Rose and I will love you no matter who you marry. But you are only six years old so you won’t be marrying anybody for a while. Now come on we need to get going, Rose and Rosie will be wondering where we are.  
When they met the girls outside, Luisa grabbed Roses’ hand as they were walking with the kids. Rose was holding Rosie’s hand while Luisa was holding Noah’s. Rose looked at Luisa confusedly, Luisa gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, “It’s okay babe. Let’s go home.” They got in the Limo that was there to pick them up. Rose looked at the driver and said, “thanks for picking us up Joey.” They drove out into the country-side where neighbors were at least a mile away. They pulled into a driveway that led to a two-story farmhouse, with a barn and lots of land. Luisa looked at Rose and said, “Ro, this is beautiful. Is this where we get to live.” Rose smiled at her and nodded. After the car stopped they all got out and Joey helped carry their bags into the house.  
Once Joey left, the four of them stood on the porch and Rose took the silence as her opportunity to tell the kids that they could each have their room. They both squealed with excitement. “Also it’s getting late but tomorrow we can go out and see the horses in the barn. How would you guys like that?” Both of the kids ran towards Rose and engulfed her in a hug. She bent down so she could hug them back. Luisa looked at her family, finally feeling like everything was as it was meant to be. Noah pulled out of the hug first and said, “Thanks Rose, I love you.” Rose stiffened and Luisa watched to see how she would handle this. She relaxed and hugged him again, “I love you too buddy..” she hugged Rosie too and said, “I love both of you and your momma.”  
Luisa started to cry while she was smiling, she knelt with the rest of her family and hugged all three of them. She stood and said, “I hate to ruin the fun but it is late and you two need to go to bed.” They all went inside and got Noah and Rosie to lay down in the same room for now. As soon as they were asleep Luisa went downstairs in the living room to find Rose, but she wasn’t there. She checked the kitchen and the porch, then she remembered she hadn’t checked in her and Rose’s room yet. She went back upstairs and went into their room, only to find an almost naked Rose laying on the queen-size bed in the middle of the room. She shut the door and walked over to the bed, shedding her clothes except for her underwear. She laid next to Rose and wrapped her arms around her from behind.  
She hugged Rose and said, “Thank you for everything, and for telling the kids you loved them. I know why Noah said that to you though. I told him I loved you and asked him if he was okay with us getting married and he said he liked you a lot and said that he was okay with it. So, Rose, do you want to get married?” Rose turned to face her with tears streaming down her face, Luisa had never seen Rose cry. Rose said, “Of course I will marry you Lu. I have loved you since I met you in that bar so many years ago. I never thought we would get to this point, but we did it-together..” She laced her fingers with Luisa’s, “I promised I’d come back for you, and I kept that promise. I love you Luisa Allegria Alver, forever and always baby, you and me until the end.” Luisa cuddled up to Rose and whispered, “I love you too Ro, forever and always baby.”

They fell asleep in each other's arms knowing they got their happy ending. For the rest of their lives they could tell each other they loved each other at any time of day, wherever they were. No more hiding the Greatest Love Story Ever Told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic!!
> 
> Imagine Luisa having twins one boy and one girl  
> And of course, she named her daughter Rosie ;)
> 
> I would Love Kudos or Comments letting me know what you think. Also if you have suggestions for the next chapter leave them in the comments!!


End file.
